


Senseless

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [13]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: When Viggo asks what Hiccup wants for dinner, he responds that he wants to be fucked senseless.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Senseless

“What I really want is for you to pin me against the wall and fuck me senseless.”

Viggo looked up from his grading, across the table at Hiccup. Viggo had simply asked Hiccup what he’d wanted for dinner.

“Don’t you have homework?” Viggo asked, gesturing to the notebook and paper in front of Hiccup. 

“Homework can wait.” Hiccup stood and sauntered over to Viggo. If it could be called sauntering. Well, he certainly tried his best. He put one hand on the back of Viggo’s chair, leaned over, lips near his. He was clearly trying to be sexy, and his attempt was working, making Viggo want to do just what Hiccup had requested.

Viggo brought up a hand to stroke Hiccup’s chin. “Hm, I suppose it can. Wait here while I go get the lube.”

“Okay.” Hiccup’s word was breathless. His pupils were dilated, hiding some of the green of his eyes. 

Hiccup moved out of the way to let Viggo stand. He went down the hall to his bedroom to retrieve the lube. Taking Hiccup dry would undoubtedly hurt the both of them. They could have sex in the bedroom, but they’d done that so many times now. Viggo was inclined to take Hiccup against the wall like he’d said he wanted.

Once he returned to the kitchen, Hiccup was standing in only his boxers, his erection a clear bulge through the fabric. It was dark fabric that had the  _ Star Wars  _ logo all over it. Viggo liked what a nerd Hiccup was, liked him in the silly underwear he always wore.

Viggo began to button his shirt after setting the lube down on the table, but Hiccup rushed over, grabbing his hands. “Don’t undress,” he said hurriedly. “I like you like this.”  _ This  _ was a white button-up shirt, tie undone, sleeves rolled up to bare his forearms, and black slacks. Viggo smiled. Of course Hiccup liked him like this. 

“Alright.” He lowered his hands to Hiccup’s hips, pulled him close, kissed him on the mouth. Hiccup hummed into his mouth, clearly enjoying the kiss. 

Viggo stroked his hands up over Hiccup’s body. He liked it, with its lean, but subtle muscle. Hiccup had a beautiful body and a lovely face. Viggo deepened the kiss, opening his mouth, prying at Hiccup’s lips with his tongue. The younger man allowed him access, moaning as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Meanwhile, Viggo thumbed at Hiccup’s nipples. He wanted to give Hiccup all the pleasure he could. 

He walked Hiccup backwards, pressed him against the wall. Hiccup rotated his hips into him, and Viggo could feel him hard against him. His own erection was growing. Yes, he did indeed want to fulfill Hiccup’s request.

Some time later, Viggo had three fingers buried in Hiccup’s tight hole, his other hand on his shoulder to hold him pressed against the wall. His cock was out, dripping and covered in lube, ready to take Hiccup, but he liked fingering him first. 

Hiccup pressed his hands against the wall, moaned loudly. Viggo chuckled.

“You’re lucky no windows are open. The neighbors would hear you.”

Hiccup’s face went red at that, and Viggo hummed in satisfaction. He liked humiliating his boy. He pushed harder at his prostate, making Hiccup whimper and squirm. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Viggo asked in a low voice, lips against his ear.

“ _ Yes, _ ” Hiccup breathed. He moved his hips backwards onto Viggo’s fingers. “ _ Please _ .”

“You have to say it.”

“Oh, please, I want you to fuck me, Viggo!” Hiccup cried.

Well, that was good enough for him. His own cock was waiting anyway. So, Viggo withdrew his fingers and lined himself up at Hiccup’s hole.

The first push in felt so good. He groaned, put his hand at Hiccup’s hip. “Yes, my dear,” he breathed. “Yes, that’s it.” He liked encouraging Hiccup through sex. The younger man clearly enjoyed it when he did. 

Viggo paused after fully sheathing himself, taking heavy breaths, giving Hiccup time to adjust to him. He was going to fuck him hard, senseless, like he’d asked for.

Viggo began thrusting. The sound of slapping flesh was almost instantaneous. He was going hard, driving Hiccup up against the wall. He’d have a mess to clean up after, but that was alright. Anything to fuck Hiccup. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Hiccup exclaimed, clearly enjoying this. He scratched his nails against the wall. “Please, Viggo, please!”

Viggo grunted, held onto him harder. Hiccup felt so good around him, and the friction his movements sparked created pleasure all the way up his cock and into his stomach. He loved fucking, but most of all, he loved fucking Hiccup. 

Hiccup broke down into sobs as Viggo continued, but he didn’t ask for him to stop. Viggo was used to Hiccup crying with prostate stimulation, so he knew he wasn’t hurting him. He’d wanted to be fucked senseless, and so he would be.

Viggo paced himself, not wanting to cum too early, wanting Hiccup to orgasm first. He’d have intervals of slow, even thrusts, before going hard and fast again. Hiccup seemed to love both. He was whimpering and moaning and crying, and Viggo loved all of it. 

Then he was cumming with a shout, and Viggo groaned as he felt Hiccup’s passage contract around him. He wrapped his arm around his middle, knowing his knees would be weak. Hiccup practically fell into Viggo, who was still thrusting, wanting to reach his own end.

“Don’t stop,” Hiccup panted, even as he was limp in Viggo’s arms. “Oh, please, don’t stop.”

So Viggo didn’t. When he came he was holding most of Hiccup’s weight. He cursed as he spilled his seed inside his body, his cock throbbing like mad.

When it was over, he gently lowered Hiccup onto his knees on the floor, the both of them breathing hard. Hiccup seemed rather out of it.

“Was that what you wanted, darling?”

Hiccup, too breathless to speak, nodded his head.

“Good.” Satisfied, Viggo kissed him on the top of his head. 


End file.
